futurefandomcom-20200229-history
45th-50th Presidents of the United States (GOTUS)
45.) Donald Trump, (R-New York) 2017-2025 On November 3, 2020, President Donald Trump was re-elected president and sworn into office January 20, 2021. 2020 Election After being president for four years, President Donald Trump announced he would run for re-election in the 2020 campaign. Trump had amassed an approval rating of 55% during his four years. Though he faced a tough race from the Democratic Party. The Democratic Primaries included Senator Kamala Harris (D-CA), former Attorney General Eric Holder (D-NY), and former Governor Martin O'Malley (D-MD). Harris and Holder stood neck and neck during the primaries. Harris slightly beat Holder and accepted the Democratic nomination at the 2020 Democratic National Convention. Harris nominated former primaries rival Eric Holder as her Vice Presidential nomination. Election polls showed President Trump with a slight lead over Kamala Harris during the election cycle. On November 3, 2020, President Trump defeated Senator Harris with an electoral college vote of 348 to 190. Trump also won the popular vote with 52.3% to Harris's 46.4%, and Green Party's Jill Stein at 1.3%. Legacy Under the Trump administration, unemployment lowered to 2.2%, as the economy soared. The national deficit lowered from $20 Trillion to $1.55 Billion. Crime rates dropped as well as illegal immigration. Under the administration, several million jobs were added, as well as large tax cuts on Americans. At the end of President Trump's second term, Republicans considered Trump one of the top 15 presidents. 46.) Mike Pence, (R-Indiana) 2025-2029 On November 5, 2024, Vice President Mike Pence was elected president and sworn into office January 20, 2025. 2024 Election After eight years of being Vice-President, Mike Pence announced his bid for the presidency. He would run against Democrat Misty Snow, a politician from Utah. Snow was also the first LGBT member to run for president, as well as the first Transgender to run for a major political office. Vice-President Pence chose the White House Chief of Staff, Reince Priebus, as his running mate. Snow chose Ohio Senator, Sherrod Brown, as her running mate. Polls showed Mike Pence beating Misty Snow by a wide margin during the election. This was due to Snow under-campaigning and being "too liberal" on economic policies that President Trump had used to eliminate the debt. Pence ran on the concept of continuing President Trump's policies and helping the American economy the way Trump had. American people approved of Trump's work, which damaged Snow's chances of being elected. On November 5, 2024, Mike Pence defeated Misty Snow with 373 electoral votes to Snow's 165. Pence won the popular vote as well, with 54.3% to Snow's 45.7%. A Pence Presidency Shortly after being sworn in, President Pence oversaw the national deficit become paid off. While critics argued that this was because of President Trump's policies, this was President Pence's most notable accomplishment. Unfortunately for the Pence, he gained a negative view for being "too conservative" on social issues such as the LGBT, Black Lives Matter, and Women's Rights groups. This would ultimately cost President Pence re-election in 2028. 47.) Martin O'Malley (D-Maryland) 2029-2030 In November, 2028, former Governor of Maryland, Martin O'Malley, was elected president. He was sworn into office January 20, 2028. In November of 2028, former Maryland Governor, Martin O'Malley, was elected president. He was sworn in on January 20, 2029. 2028 Election After four years in the presidency, President Mike Pence announced his re-election campaign. Pence, with an approval rating of only 43%, faced a tough campaign against Martin O'Malley (D-MD). O'Malley finished well in the Democratic Primaries, destroying candidate Dannel Malloy (D-CT). At the 2028 Democratic National Convention, O'Malley announced that Georgia congressman Jon Ossoff would be his running mate. President Pence continued his presidential journey with Vice-President Reince Priebus, and ran a tight election. Election polls showed Mike Pence beating O'Malley by an extremely slim margin. However, on the election night of 2028, Martin O'Malley slimly defeated President Pence with 278 to 260 electoral votes. O'Malley won the popular vote with 47.8%, to Pence's 45.2%, and Independent actor Dwayne Johnson's 7.0%. President O'Malley President O'Malley's biggest accomplishment as president was passing a healthcare bill that gave free healthcare to working Americans. This healthcare bill was considered to be the greatest healthcare bill ever instated in the United States. O'Malley started off well with a 56% approval rating in his first 100 days. That would not last, though. Impeachment On January 17, 2029, a private investigator was hired to look into Martin O'Malley's healthcare fund system. Through a few months of investigations, it was discovered that President O'Malley had embezzled over $67 million of taxpayer money. By February 4, 2030, O'Malley was impeached. During O'Malley's trial, he admitted to doing the embezzlement, and claimed he was the only one involve. This prompted the Senate to vote President O'Malley out of office. With 87 votes out of 100, Martin O'Malley was removed from the presidency, becoming the first president in American history to be removed from office. On February 7, 2030, Vice-President Jon Ossoff was sworn into office 48.) Jon Ossoff (D-Georgia) 2030-2033 Following the removal of Martin O'Malley, Jon Ossoff was sworn in as President of the United States on February 7, 2030. He would be the youngest person to ever serve as president at the age of 41 years old. He chose Democratic Senator from New Mexico, Martin Heinrich, as his Vice President. President Ossoff As president, Jon Ossoff faced major foreign policy issues, as well as lost money from former president Martin O'Malley. Ossoff created legislation which helped to put back lost money into O'Malley's health plan. He also tried to create a sense of peace by disabling U.S. missile defense systems, which faced criticism from Republicans. Ossoff was best known for getting NASA to send a manned mission to Mars, and start more scientific research of space. Ossoff's term ended after two years. He declined to run for re-election for the 2032 election. 49.) Marco Rubio (R-Florida) 2033-2039 In November of 2032, Florida Senator Marco Rubio was elected President of the United States. He was sworn in on January 20, 2033. 2032 Election Senator Rubio faced an easy match against Julian Castro, former HUD under President Barack Obama. Rubio nominated former Senator Ted Cruz as his Vice-Presidential nominee, with Castro's as former first lady, Michelle Obama. On election night, Rubio won easily with 365 to 173 electoral votes. Rubio's Leadership and WWIII Almost immediately after President Rubio being sworn in, North Korea sent a group of nuclear missiles to Seoul, South Korea. After the devastation of Seoul, the United Nations declared war on North Korea. After careful planning, on September 11, 2033, North Korea launched seven missiles at the United States. This caused mass destruction of the country. North Korea hit Los Angeles, Chicago, Detroit, Pittsburgh, Orlando, New York City, and the District of Colombia. This killed over 19 million Americans, and was the deadliest attack on American soil in U.S. history. Many were upset former President Ossoff disabled the nuclear defense system, which caused riots in unaffected counties. After leaving the White House bomb shelter, President Rubio issued an attack on Pyongyang and ordered the assassination of Kim Jung Un. Two days after the attack, American Forces dropped six nuclear missiles on North Korea. This caused the death of Kim Jung Un, and countless North Koreans. Rubio was praised for his actions, and with the help of America's allies, they began to rebuild the country. Rubio immediately enabled the nuclear defense system once again. Rubio helped to fix the economy after the act of war, and built cities back again as new and modern. Rubio was easily re-elected winning every state in the 2036 election. He continued to fix the U.S. devastation. Assassination While campaigning with Vice-President and Presidential candidate Ted Cruz in New York City, President Rubio was giving a speech when the country would change. Sol Hai Kung, a North Korean nationalist, who was upset with Rubio's nuclear decision on North Korea, snuck a plastic handgun into a rally in the new Empire State Building. Kung ran onto the stage and shot 7 times. He hit Rubio in the aorta, neck, and shoulder, while hitting Ted Cruz in the stomach and forearm. Kung was killed by Secret Service. Rubio was rushed to a nearby hospital in New York City, while Ted Cruz was life-flighted to D.C. Rubio was placed in critical condition and was given surgery right away. Upon having surgery, President Rubio lost too much blood, and died 10 minutes into surgery. Vice-President Cruz was put in critical condition, having lost the bottom part of his arm and having a punctured stomach. Two days after the death of President Rubio, Vice-President Cruz took the oath of office, becoming the 50th President of the United States. 50.) Ted Cruz (R-Texas) 2039-2048 After the assassination of President Rubio, Ted Cruz was sworn in on June 4, 2039 at the age of 69. He chose Donald Trump Jr. as his Vice-President. Category:GOTUS Category:List of Presidents of the United States